Naruto and the Master of Death: Remake!
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry is immortal and finds a need to keep living, he secretly asks himself if he should keep living and he learns everything he can. He learns the most when he meets another abused kid, one like he used to be when he was a child. Upon hearing from death that he is also a chosen one he decides to care for him and treats him as his own child. NEW BETA: CursedFire
1. Chapter 1

****Border of Eternity****

"Accio Spirit Stone!" a stone flew toward Harry from the forbidden forest and he swiftly caught it and dusted it off. He had all three Deathly Hallows in his possession for the first time since he become their master. "Death, if you are listening I want to return your wand and stone! I know I will eventually grow old and die and since I am the supposed 'master of death' I ask that you take them away so that no one abuses their power. I know that I'll be tempted to summon the dead or show off with your wand but since it pains the dead to float around and strong magic isn't always good I ask that you take them back. I only wish to be given permission to keep the cloak since it is a very important family heirloom... it is one of the few belongings that I have left from my father but if you with to have it back I will give it back to you."

Harry stood silently crying at the thought of never keeping his dad's cloak, cried at the though of never seeing his loved ones, never apologizing to Professor Snape. He didn't notice the ghostly figure behind him that had a blade between his teeth, dark colored robes, blackish purple skin and the aura of death. "__Lord Harry James Potter. I praise you for considering what I want ____and for____ even thinking ____o____f how others would use them. However, I must inform you that they, as well as myself, have been magically bonded to your soul. You are an immortal among men, a leader of truth and loyal consideration, and a true friend to all. If there is ever anything I am allowed to do to make your eternal life easier please let me know.__"

The moment that Harry heard him he looked at him and shivered, he most certainly looked the part of death. He was surprised it was so easy to earn his trust but thinking about how many people would respect him as he just tried to do. "Thank you Death, I may need to ask a few questions to clear any misunderstandings between us before they start. With your permission, and of course, on your time."

Death waved his arm, "__As long as I do my job I can have time to explain anything you need to know. I guess that it would be best to start off with explaining the basics and letting you ask further questions afterward, agreeable?__" Harry nodded and transfigure a chair for both of them from surrounding boulders. "__Thank you, for once again being considerate, Master Potter. First thing is that I can't kill you, so I must reincarnate you every time you die. Another important thing is that if you order me to I can take to soul of an enemy out of their body if they have cheated me even once. If you see me near a particular person during a battle you are near then I must tell you that they have escaped me a number of times and that I may need prompting to take their soul."__

Death waved his hands showing a man who seemed snake like, just as Voldemort had been. He used what appeared to be a forbidden spell and forced his soul into the body of another causing the second soul to flee. __"I need you to know that Snakes are generally seen as Dark in most realms, by the way. Also, ____y____ou may command me to slow the death of a person or to take the extra souls in people out, that is how Orochimaru, that last snake man, possessed that young boy."__

Harry nodded as he made sure he would remember everything told to him. "What would you suggest I do with the rest of my life as far as learning and hiding my immortality?"

"_I find that you are powerful. Luckily for you the amount of magic spent on a task does not ruin the task as chakra does. Therefore I shall make a list of things for you to study while hiding among the goblins. Please conjure a quill and some parchment, I'll start making a list by levels for you to learn the things you might need. After that I will offer you a deal."_ Harry nodded in surprise before deciding to call Kreacher instead.

"Kreacher?" The house elf appeared promptly before noticing the shade in the chair behind him. "Kreacher, I am sorry to interrupt your activities but my new friend needs parchment and a quill. Will you please go get us parchment, a quill and some snacks of Death's choice? I would appreciate it very much. Also, please try not to worry about anything. If you were hurt in the battle I want you to go to Madame Pomfrey to be treated... please?"

Kreacher turned to face Death and squeaked at the sight of him. _"I solemnly swear upon my magic not to hurt nor take the soul of Kreacher the House Elf so long as he serves Harry James Potter. So mote it be by the power of three." _Kreacher felt a strong torrent of magic binding the three of them together and realized that Harry was immortal. _"I would like two butterbeers, and chicken salad sandwiches for Harry and myself. You may also join us, so that you know of our plans for the future, if you wish."_

Kreacher mutely nodded and vanished with a pop. Harry decided to try to find his animagus form since he thought it might be useful. "Death, what would you suggest I do to learn my animagus form?"

Death calmly sat there and stared for a moment, _"I would suggest meditation, first you should enter your mindscape, then organize your mind. That is what you should have done for your occlumency when you were practicing. For now I shall give you a little shove into your mind at the deepest point. There you will find your memories. Feel free to change your mindscape's design as much as you like since it will help you a lot." _Harry nodded and started forcing himself to relax since it was necessary. _"Good luck Master!"_

Harry felt the world around him change and decided to peek at his surroundings only to find himself in a Dark, shadow filled forest that seemed frightening. "No wonder he said to change the appearance of my mind..."

Harry seen lights floating around above him and realize that they were his memories. Reaching up he touched the closest one only to find himself watching as Vernon beat him senseless. Pulling away from that memory he decided to leave his bad memories floating and make the person who watched them feel the pain that he did at the time.

After sorting his memories onto the shelves of his new library a few hundred more glowing orbs lowered themselves from the heights. Harry touched one that seemed to be the instructions for the floating charm. Harry decided to separate the muggle data from the magic data only to his knowledge orbs arrange themselves. Harry felt like smacking himself, he didn't. Harry, instead of smacking himself, started thinking of how he wanted his knowledge organize and a few s later everything was neat and tidy.

Harry was surprised when a few more glowing orbs that were much bigger than the rest descended from the rafters. Touching one he heard someone speaking Parseltongue. He realized that these bigger orbs represented his abilities he decided to look through them all and found that he couldn't access a few. He focused on being able to view them until he was frustrated. "I wish these stupid blocks were gone!" after that he felt a push from deep within and he was able to accept them.

One was the Parselmouth ability, another was Omni-linguism, yet another was book knowledge absorption. Not only those abilities were present, there was about three more. One healed him when he touched it. Another made him far more 'aware' of his surroundings. Yet another felt strange but made him feel as if he could continue forever. A hidden forth one made him feel faster. Feeling that he would cherish these abilities he placed them on display in a hidden room.

He decided to look around outside his library and he noticed that there was still a dark forest. He didn't know if he wanted to venture into it or not. When he heard a snake whispering to him from within the darkness he warily stepped out of his library. $My human. Step closer, Master. One more step!$

Harry looked down and noticed a solid black cobra laying in the grass. "$Hello, friend. Are you my animagus form?$" The snake looked up with surprise.

$You speak! Cobora I call myself, but I am a part of you.$ The snake looked around as if it heard something. $Death speaks to you, you must leave.$ The snake headbutted Harry to force him out of his mind.

Harry opened his eyes quickly and realized that Cobora was being funny since Death was writing a list still while Kreacher was handing Harry his food. "Thank you, Kreacher." Kreacher mutely nodded while they waited, Death was finishing a few minor details.

"_Master, I am thinking about my offer for you and found the perfect person and companion to use as your reward. I want you to travel to the world where feats of magic, controlled by chakra, are a given of daily life. I want you to find a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and raised him properly since many hate him for what he keeps at bay. I want you to learn ninja techniques as well so that you may teach him the same. I want you to teach him to wield a sword by his eleventh birthday. I want you to do all these things in return for Dobby the House Elf being given another life as an immortal as your friend along with Hedwig the Owl."_ Harry knew that he was going before he told them of his most trusted being given back to him.

"I, I don't know what I can do to learn these 'ninja techniques' but since it sounds like he is being abused I'll do whatever it takes to be there for him. I know what it feels like to be hated by my own family, peers, and teachers. I know because the influence that my family had was used to sabotage me. I refuse to let that happen to someone else!" Death seemed to contemplate what was said and secretly pitied Harry for being so alone in his childhood.

"_I believe you poured out all of you feelings into that little tirade..." _Harry sat quietly as he tried not to let his self control fail him. _"That just means that your words are true. I'll go ahead and give you Dobby so that he may help you with these plans." _Somehow Dobby started forming from a nearby shadow and was warily looking around.

"Dobby..." Harry choked on his tears causing the little house elf to look at him. "Dobby, I just made a deal with death and we are going to another realm to raise a kid. Since he offered you as a reward he decided to test the trust between us by giving my you already." Dobby ran to Harry and hugged him fiercely. "Dobby!~ Can't breathe!~"

Dobby quickly released Harry and started fussing over the burn that was from the fire whip. "Master Harry must see Madame Pomfrey for that burn!"

Harry grabbed Dobby's hands since he hit a sensitive spot. "Dobby, I refuse to be treated until the worse cases are treated. I also need your help preparing for going to the other realm. I want you to buy books about wandless magic Since they won't have wands to be chosen by. I also want you to look throughout my vaults and obtain books on topics that are not in there, and undefined levels of those topics within, about various levels of every known magic, even if it is not used lightly, not used in Britain or is dark."

Dobby nodded eagerly before seeming to think of something, "Would master Harry agree to be treated by a goblin healer from Gringotts?" Harry nodded after thinking about it.

"But I'll have to settle a few things first, as soon as our plans are settled, for the most part, I promise to get treatment. But if we can't settle everything then I promise that I will tell a nearby goblin that I need treatment. Agreed?" Dobby nodded and knew he was going to start with his orders right away. Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at Death and noticed that he was done. _"Master Potter, I have your schedule for the next so many years planned. Thankfully time doesn't flow straight like many would like to believe. Because of time's inconsistency we will be able to study for more than enough time to get you on par with a chunin of the Shinobi Realm. The only reason we will have you so far ahead is thanks to the goblin's Transient rooms deep bellow the surface."_

Harry nodded with clear understanding before lifting his hand to shake politely with Death, "I have only one thing that I want to ask if it is possible, please forgive me if it grates your nerves." Death nodded his head in encouragement. "May I please have a mirror that connects to where Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, my parents, Lily Potter and James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black are at in the after life? I know that I may occasionally need advice and they might be the best but if possible can you give a mirror to two others who may give good advice as well, please. I don't want to command for such since it is often better to be friends with people like you. It often shows that I am trying to be polite and follow rules."

Death laughed dryly with disguised amusement before waving his hand and ten mirrors appeared with nine disappearing. "Thank you very much Death. I hope that someday we can be friends. I must be going to Gringotts now, I need to apologize to everyone there and repay Griphook for causing him pain." Death nodded before decided to follow his master.

"_I'll go to Gringotts with you. The goblins might need extra convincing to help us." _Harry sighed as he stood and fixed the small boulders. Harry pocketed the mirror before standing

He turned and walked towards the castle, through the halls and up to the headmaster's office and threw a hand full of floo powder into the fire place, "Diagon Alley!"

He came out of an old fireplace in Gringotts and surprised a few goblins, one was Griphook. "Griphook... I owe you an apology for not being clear when I tried to destroy the horcrux in the Lestrange vaults. I feel as if I should pay you the price of your medical bill and-if you were unable to work-for time away from your job. Name a price and I will pay it since I had no intention to harm you, I actually plan on doubling the price to show that I am sincere."

The goblins in the room were surprised that he had bothered to remember his name. They were even more surprised that he was going to pay a goblin for mistreatment, including the person watching from the doorway who began to clap. "Lord Harry James Potter, I must thank you for being one of the few who think of our well being. I am the goblin lord, Ragnarok and I welcome you to visit the healer who repaired the broken arm you gave him. If it would make you happy I think that we should go over your inheritance while we are at it."

The Goblin Lord was an unusual five foot two inches for a goblin. He wore practical clothes that didn't hamper movement. Several large and small scars were left visible showing his strength to everyone.

Harry nodded as he was lead after the Goblin Lord to Griphook's healer. Half an hour later and he had the price of three hundred and twenty nine galleons in medical bill payment. He afterward found that he had only missed hours of payment and decided to just triple the med payment and round to the next ten. He told Griphook to take nine hundred and ninety galleons from his vaults and started to explain. "I thought that I may have caused you to lose rank among your fellow goblins as well so I must pay for causing that damage too."

In the end Griphook accepted his reasoning and the money. Soon he decided to share the news of his new found immortality with the goblins in hope that they may help him find a few things to do during his long life. "Lord Ragnarok, I must request to discuss something with you that will not leave the goblin nation. The story of the Deathly Hallows are true, I have ownership of all three and spoken with Death. He told me that him, the hallows and I have bonded and informed me of my new status as immortal. I must ask for this list to be considered... Death, where is the list?"

"_Here it is, Master Potter." _Death turned to Ragnarok, _"Please allow Harry James Potter the use of your transient rooms with maximum time capacity. Even if anyone was aging in the room Harry will not age due to being immortal."_

The goblin lord seemed mildly surprised that a human could summon Death. "Very well, I suggest we have someone sort through your belongings, mainly the Potter House elves that you should bind to yourself before they die. If you don't they will die of magic starvation seeing as they bond to gather magic. I would ask the soul king if they are allowed to bond with you." Harry turned and sent Death a questioning look.

"Hello, I was just informed that house elves died if they didn't bond themselves to a witch or wizard. I wish to know if I am able to safely establish a bond without hurting them. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I would be grateful if you did seeing as I don't want to harm them nor harm them with a binding." Harry looked worried and seeing as its master was worried the soul king answered truthfully without omitting anything.

__"It should be safe but the____y____ will gain immortality to a degree but once dead they will stay dead. Is their anything else.. ah! They might become a little overpowered in their magic so I suggest having them check the belongings of your vaults before you bond with them." __Harry nodded before calling Kreacher the house elf.

Kreacher instantly recognized death and bowed to him before looking at Harry with all of his focus on him. "Kreacher, I need to know what you think of immortality. Death here says that since I am bonded to him you might become something similar in terms of lifespan if I bond you as my house elf. I want to know if you would rather be a Hogwarts elf than spend eternity working as my house elf since I will not force you to stay. If you leave you are allowed to pick small trinkets that belonged to your Black family to keep as memories, they can be anything you want." Kreacher looked as if he was holding back tears.

Wiping at his eyes he breathed in deeply, "Kreacher is starting to see why Dobby worshiped Harry Potter. Kreacher will stay for now but asks for a few trinkets anyway if allowed to Kreacher. Kreacher feels overwhelmed by the fact that Kreacher might be immortal so Kreacher asks to wait on that front. But Kreacher would easily agree if Kreacher and the mate of Kreacher were both bonded to Harry Potter?" Kreacher looked so hopeful and Harry felt pity for him.

Harry smiled kindly at Kreacher, "If you can find her I will buy her and bond her to myself. If you cannot I understand. Please try to be happy for me, and if you need your mate to be happy then we will have you your mate even if it kills us. Alright?" Kreacher was failing to hold in tears at the thought of being happy and quickly nodded knowing that he would cry if he spoke. "Go find her please."

Kreacher disappeared silently as Harry continued to smile kindly to him. Turning to face Ragnarok he tried to apologize for delaying the meeting between him and the potter elves. "It is fine, I expected less care from any of wizard kind. You exceed expectations for every human that I have meet. You pay goblins for hurting them and their medical bills as well as loss of rank by your hands, you are very kind to house elves if one actually worshiped you, and you also tell the soul king that he has the choice to disobey you. Most of wizard kind think only of their own and yet from what I have seen you have placed other races equally with yourself instead of lower. I respect that, now please follow me to meet your house elves."

Harry turned to Death and held out his hand to shake his in respect, the Soul King obliged his wish and left. Harry scrambled to keep up with the goblin lord and found that it was difficult to do such even with his longer legs. After they passed the entry to Gringotts they went into Harry's vault with gifts as his belongings were explained on a list of paper.

Harry James Potter and his Belongings

VAULTS: 1699753202694546787584 galleons; 10 sickles; and 5 knuts

INVESTMENTS INCLUDE: 50000000000000 galleons

GIFTS FROM FANS:

Brooms; Jewels; Money; Enchanted Weapons; Roughly 10000000000 Galleons; Potions Kits; Books; Enchanted Staffs; Enchanted Armors; Kittens-16; Owls-23 of them; House elves-38 of them; Several Differing Potions; Magic Toys; Hidden Houses; Inheritances From Prospecting Families; Inheritance of the Flamels: And The Emry Inheritance; and – surprisingly – the Snape/Prince family inheritance.

__INHERITANCES FROM FANS:__

__Several things similar to fan gifts included in all. Blades: Katana; Watashi; Kunai; Tachi; Long Swords; Tanto sets; Daggers; And as listed with enchantments from Flamels. Libraries from all. Lost Magic texts; Excalibur; Merlin's Righteous Fury: The Long Stave of Wisdom; Innocents Defender: Knuckle-Bladed Gift of the Ancients; Destiny's Dire Vest Of Truth; A shrink-able Castle bigger than Hogwarts; and partial ownership of Ollivander's Wand Shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Twilfitt and Tatting's clothes store, Magical Menagerie animal store, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Flourish And Blotts bookstore, a store called Nottback And Turning-a house elf shop in Knockturn Alley, and Secrets of the Dead- a grey magic bookstore in Knockturn Alley.__

"Wow... I own all this?!" Ragnarok chuckled at his shock and nodded when looked at. "I need to donate to charity..." Harry was whining about having too much money when most people whined about not having enough, Ragnarok thought it was hilarious.

Harry decided to ask if he could greet his house elves and called out, "Potter Elves! Come here!" Ragnarok watched as thirty eight house elves appeared before them and lined up. "Hello, my name is Harry James Potter and I need to know who is close to dieing among you so I can bond immediately. Okay just you?"

"Yes Master Potter, just Lolo is sick from magic withdraw clasp her forearm and say 'I, Harry James Potter, take Lolo the house elf into my service as a Potter elf. So mote it be.' Do you understand Master Potter?" Harry carefully nodded.

"I believe you told me to say 'I, Harry James Potter, take Lolo the house elf into my service as a Potter elf' correct?" he received nods from all of them. Clasping Lolo's forearm he noted, "Here goes nothing. I, Harry James Potter, take Lolo the house elf into my service as a Potter elf. So mote it be."

At that moment three things happened. The first was Kreacher and Winky, his mate, appearing in the room. The second was the bright white glow that radiated from both Harry and Lolo. The third was Lolo growing younger until she was in her prime which was revealed after the glow died. Lolo seemed as if she was on a sugar high, she was literally bouncing off the walls.

Harry decided that he needed to calm her down and gave the first easy instruction he thought of. "Lolo, go take a calming draught please." She disappeared and everyone sighed in relief. "I am sorry, I should have warned you that she might have been on a power high once we bonded. Please forgive me everyone, if any of you elves were hurt during that episode please speak now."

None of the house elves spoke and Harry realized they thought that they would be punished. "If you are hurt speak up __now__. I will not make a wounded elf work without being properly treated. I want you to be treated fairly, so none of you will be punished for being hurt. I'd rather know now instead of when I hire a healer to check on your health." Harry spoke with sincerity and worry causing the youngest house elf bravely stepped forward and show her arm.

Harry began to worry about the bruise and turned to Ragnarok, "May I pay one of your healers to care for her, please? I am worried that it may be fractured or broken." Ragnarok nodded and turned to Griphook.

"Griphook! Please escort this young elf girl to your healer and tell her to be gentle while healing her if possible and that she will be payed by Lord Potter." Griphook saluted Ragnarok while nodding to Harry with new found respect.

Harry blushed when several of his new house elves started crying about how nice he was. He tried to calm them but that caused many more to cry saying things like "We will serve the great Harry Potter forever!", or "How spoiled we will be, and by the great Harry Potter too!", some even said "We love Master Potter!"

Soon Harry just decided to joke with them, "If you think I am so great then you should try to calm down so you can be great like me. Who doesn't want great house elves like yourselves?!" Harry realized they thought that he was serious when they quickly took his advice. "...Er, Great job everyone?"

That caused them to puff out their chests in pride while Kreacher grinned knowing that it was sound advice and a joke. "Kreacher has brought the mate of Kreacher and has decided to wait to bond until we have house elf restraints to prevent hyperactivity until a calming draught is in the same room."

Harry quickly squeaked, "You were here for that? That was so embarrassing. Please don't tell anyone! I'll let you keep anything, even if it isn't a trinket!" Kreacher pretended to think before nodding in agreement. "Thank you, Kreacher. Now back to the reason we wanted to gather you guys. I need to organize everything I have and figure out what educational books, spell books, and any other need to read books I may have in the vaults I have. Kreacher will be head deputy elf if he wants while his mate, Winky, will be a deputy elf since I have so many elves. If they don't want the positions then they are going to help me pick the next person to be each. There will also be head of department elves, like head kitchen elf. The head and the deputies will help me pick them. Please start searching for books for now while I talk about plans with Lord Ragnarok."

The house elves quickly shouted a united "Yes Sir!", he turned around and that the little girl elf was about to follow them. He jogged over to her and stepped between them giving her a worried look. "How may I help you, Master Potter?"

She seemed nervous but she relaxed once he spoke. "I have something else that I will need help with. I need you to help me organize a list showing what is in the vaults other than the books. You know how to write, don't you?... Oh, please forgive me for forgetting to ask for your name, Miss?" The little girl blushed a ripe pink before squeaking.

"My name is Aldwyn, Master Potter. And yes, the goblins were kind enough to teach me to write in Latin, English, Gobblegook, French, Spanish, German, and Japanese. Is there a certain language that you wish me to write in? Most of the time?" She seemed happy and suddenly bubbly since the other house elves were gone.

"For now just write in English. If we have time later I'll have you teach me a few of those languages in return for helping design the house elf uniforms. How does that sound, Aldwyn?" She bashfully giggled causing Harry to realize that she was more human then most house elves. "I'll also reward you if you help me figure out a few rules about the self punishments that house elves are allowed, I don't want any of you to harm yourself badly. If there is anything else I can think of I might need help with I'll take in the thoughts of the house elves. If I do that I would appreciate it if you documented their thoughts. Alright?"

Aldwyn nodded before Griphook brought in a few huge scrolls. "Aldwyn. I want you to organize the things by topic, like brooms under Quidditch and other things sorted by magic items, non magic items and such. I don't need the names of anything specific but if you categorize them generally while keeping a tally of each type like this. Four down one across them diagonally. Easy tally system, right?" she nodded and went to grab them all when Harry stopped her.

"We will be helping you so you can only take one at a time. We will be working on listing cursed items to hire a curse breaker for, a list of properties such as buildings, and a list of finances in the stuff that I don't need. If you think something sounds suspiciously dark let a goblin know that Harry Potter will pay for them to check on the items and see if they are generally safe, but only ask a goblin once your done with each scroll. I plead that you ask the healer to see if this work wouldn't be too much for you first, and that if you are allowed to do so that you sit down in a comfortable chair to work. Otherwise I'll be very sad. Oh, by the way, I told the rest of the house elves who started praising me that if they thought that I was great that they should calm down and try to be great too. They were crying at the time and they took me very serious."

Soon they heard a clearing of a throat and turned to find a goblin healer glaring at Harry. "Please tell me that you are the healer I'm going to pay for the care of sweet Aldwyn." He ruffled the young house elves small amount of hair. "My name is just Harry, how much do I owe you for your time, service, and any potions used as well as a list of safe chores for her to do? Don't lie to me cause I don't want to cheat you out of your hard earned money, madam healer."

The healer lady paused in her glaring when he was affectionate with the house elf but when he added a 'safe chore list' her eyebrow went askew. "My name is actually Madam Serena, I am Ragnarok's wife. Since you seem to actually care about your house elf I will do my best to look her over again while healing what I can. House elves are different than other creatures so the potions that work on them are few and far between. I will apply a bruise cream and an 'elf bone strengthening' potion. Is there anything else you need? Lord Potter?" Harry had become quiet on the realization that elf potions might be harder to find or brew.

Turning back to Aldwyn Harry asked, "Pardon me for a moment Lady Serena. Aldwyn, If I could get a very important apprenticeship could you go to my other elves and manage to grab one or two interested in learning the healing arts? Oh, I think it would also be needed to keep you as a secretary since you know so much." He turned back to Lady Serena and knelt before her until his head was on the ground. "Lady Serena, I plead that you take on at least one of my house elves in the art of healing house elves and another in the art of healing humans. I will compensate your teaching with the entire wealth of one vault's gold, sickles, and knuts. The vault will be of your choosing but I request that you don't take my primary vault, the Potter vault, I will also allow you to make copies of any book in any of my belongings. If there is a healing book you would like that is spelled against duplication then I will ask Aldwyn to write a me copy and give you the original. Do you accept my proposition, Lady Serena?"

A few of the surrounding goblins had stopped to gawk at him bowing so low to her, a wizard being respectful as that ought to be photographed. Ragnarok, on the other hand heard and upon seeing everyone stop he walked toward them and found Lord Potter in the position of a beggar offering to handsomely pay his wife to teach his elves. "My Serena, I would accept. I have seen him be nothing but polite with Griphook, treat his elves well and treat the Soul King as an equal. He asked the mighty spirit for something while making it known that he didn't have to answer, even though he is the owner of the deathly hallows. He will respect the agreement and I know that he will be willing to let you get what you want now."

Serena nodded and sent a goblin to request such from the Potter elves using his trust vault to keep the money from. She also requested copy of all medical text. Harry wrote a note and signed it before asking the goblin to deliver that too. "If Serena wishes she may read it and so may you." The goblin read the note and nodded in respect to him earning a slight blush. The goblin ran off grinning at his at the fact that he placed Serena's goal above his own.

A few minutes later and every book she might need was copied and sent into the room with three house elves. "Master Potter we have gathered all medical related books and copied them as your immediate request. We three wish to learn medical skills. Flippy," she pointed to herself, "knows a lot about human medical and since humans are in every dimension Flippy suggest that the two others learn human med-care while Flippy learn elf care. Flippy also suggest that you pay for potion recipes for elves in case we run out after Lady Serena passes away."

Serena silently agreed since the payment had been dealt. Before Harry could protest though the rest of his house elves came in with the study books literally on every subject. "We have Every study book from each vault. We have list of subjects and wants Master Harry to plan a schedule to study, other wise Kreacher will be unhappy with Master Harry Potter."

Harry was mildly glared at in warning before he nodded agreement. "Lord Potter, may I ask if you plan to learn everything? If you do we may let you use our 1 year:1 day transient* room. If you need anything we can ask your elves to get it for you as needed. First though we need to sort through your fan gifts and decide what will be kept. Then we will sell or donate everything else, and store the keep items and magic items. After you learn everything of the books subjects we will allow you to look through the standard texts of our human workers and we will teach you about what we know."

And as such an offer was irresistible he agreed and spent seven years in real time studying and practicing while giving his house elves their bonds and orders to start a hobby for until he was done.

****Transient*=ratio of an indefinite period of time****


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparing for Life**

Harry hadn't aged since the day that he had gone into the transient 1 year:1 day room seven years ago years ago but he was surprised to find all of his house elves had children. He now had three hundred and eighty nine house elves total. He decided that it might be a good thing since they all had different specializations. He had a few who worked with breeding owls and a few breed Kneazles. Three cooked each of the following even if they aren't the same people: Japanese; Italian; Chinese; American food; Spanish food; German food; sweets; and soups and stews as well as a few 'muggle space food' cooks. He had seven cooks for Japanese food, space food and sweets though.

There were artists among his elves, musicians, potters, to his amusement, and even wood carvers. He had several hundred hand chiseled mini-statues of wood, stone and he even had a few elves who had learned to enchant things while others made weapons and armors, or even jewelry and furniture plus he had the three heads, Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky, who were being instructed by Death on how to build the gate to Shinobi Realm. Luckily Death gave them a few pointers and he happily gave them seeing as he knew of a few immortals within their destination world.

He explained the theory of a reverse summoning seal and showed them a way to make it be between two worlds. They practiced the runes needed for it with Aldwyn and soon they had it down pat they just had to paint the mirroring seal which they would master before the next month. Harry decided that he needed to finish his muggle basic education and ask the goblins if they were willing to teach him to invest, predict the stock market, and any other necessary muggle skill that may be in every world.

It would take the next month in the day to year transient room to teach him all of the theories and tactics and when he came out he would have one hundred and eleven more elves to bond to him giving him a grand total of five hundred elves. He had house keepers, guards, repairmen, and healers. Luckily everyone had experience with their jobs and as such he thought back on what he remembered from last time he visited his elves.

****Flashback****

"Oh dear... Are you all my house elves?" Harry received a group reply 'yes', "My name, as you know, is Harry Potter and I will try to play nice with all of you but if you need me to buy any supplies then please say so now." He received a large list of wanted things and he asked the Gringotts goblins to a very important question. "Have you guys been paying their hobby-shopping list?"

Griphook walked into the room slower then he had been due to old age, "Yes Lord Potter. I had been paying for their activities at first until they paid me back interest. They are good at managing money since a few learned money management and to look for good quality materials instead of quantity. They have also earned you extra money and you have seven million more galleons due to business with other magic creatures who had money. They have only spent that money to buy supplies to better their products and to buy the material."

Harry turned a grateful smile to Griphook before turning to his house elves, "Good job for those of you who have achieved making your hobby into a profession, For those of you who had to borrow money, please forgive me. For the youngsters of you all I must bond you to me sometime soon if you wish to stay with me. Kreacher! How do I get you access to my accounts?" Griphook chuckled, knowing where he was going.

"I can help you with that Lord Potter!" Harry turned to Griphook and smiled as he listened. "You will have to be in he room when his magic sample is taken. If the house elf who doesn't have his signature in some way tries to open they will be hurt, but your house elves are smart. While you get a sample we can discuss your next topic of interest."

****End Flashback****

Harry looked around after bonding to the last young elf again and felt something in him had felt relief when death appeared with his Head and Deputy Head elves. They explained to him the function of the seal they created and how it worked best. They also explained that he had to draw the first symbol here in the bank. Ragnarok's son, who had the same name, agreed to let him place it within his vault while they made a charm to detect if anyone ever appeared within. They agreed that the house elves, Kneazles, owls and any other pet he bought would have to be placed within the shrinking castle he owned and that he bring a cartoon of pepper up potion for when he needed it to get them there.

Harry was thinking about how much he had learned. He had learned to use his magic to enhance his speed but not his strength, to give himself an aura of death, and to heal himself at a rapid pace. He had learned every battle spell, every human healing spell, every charms, transfiguration and enchanting spell. He had learned the basics of potion brewing and had decided to teach a few of his elves the fine art. He had learn that his animagus form was the cobra, an albino panther, a barn owl, and a black unicorn and mastered transforming. Learned the art of alchemy, ward breaking, and plenty about the dark and grey arts.

In his human studies he had learned money management, price and quality comparison, the basics of politics and the groundings of a few types as follows: Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, American, and Brazilian. He had learned Japanese, Latin, French, Korean, and Gaelic. He had learned proper etiquette for all of those countries as well. He learned math, English literature, what science could be around magic, and theories for every class. He was -surprising- able to alter runes and arithmancy until they did different things that he wanted them to.

Harry soon bought two tree and two cobra snakes as pets before going to the Madam Magicals Familiar shoppe. Walking inside he was surprised to find that the animals walked around freely. Glancing around at the animals he started toward the counter when something short brush up against the side of his pants and something tall for the average animal against his other side as well. If he had paid any attention he would have seen the store clerk go pale. He looked down and noticed a gray Great Dane and a blackish-brown Kneazle. Since he didn't see the clerk rushing to get the manager he reached down and placed his hands on both of their heads. The three of them briefly glowed gold outlined in black before their magic settled.

Harry then noticed the store owner coming out from the back and asked, "Good evening, how much would it cost to buy these two? They both walked up to me and all three of us glowed when I patted their heads. I noticed that the cat is a Kneazle and I want a packet detailing the care of her. I also want to buy the basic supplies for these animals and anything that is to their liking. Please place everything in a shrink-able case and make it easier to pack, thank you." The owner seemed to recognize him and he decided to play his cards right.

"I'll tell you what, I'll pay you double and sign something you have. All in return for keeping my visit a secret, agreed?" The shop owner rapidly nodded his head in agreement as he started gathering the items that was needed and wanted by the now bond familiars. By the time ten minutes had passed Harry had everything stored and bought..

Walking down the street he noticed that the Weasley joke shop was running with excellence, that the apothecary was still there. He noticed that Ollivanders, the wand shop, was still running.

Thinking that he was done in the Alley he started toward Gringotts only to stop in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies upon noticing the group of children gathered by the display. Looking over he seen a green and red racing broom with carved Kneazles at the end of the broom. It was called the WickedAir 2000 and seemed to be the latest broom. Harry walked into the shop and bought forty of them and ten of every other broom and a Quidditch set too. When walking out he heard the rumors that were starting to circulate at the show of money but ignored everyone.

Walking into Gringotts Harry waved at Griphook earning an earnest smile and an escort to his own belongings. After arriving Harry decided to use the spell that scanned and sorted everything in each of his vaults doing so caused him to find an old trunk filled to the brim with quality potions ingredients even though it was enchanted to be as big as a ballroom on the inside. He also found several Japanese weapons and decided to spend a few years, maybe six physical weeks with day to year transient. That basically made him a master of weaponry and he was happy that he would be able to defend himself if he ever needed to.

After the goblins had finished painting the seal the goblins decided to carve it within the floor and they had to wait so Harry went and gathered his belongings and money from the surrounding community. He had another fifty house elves, forty nine owls, he decided to hire a goblin to handle finances with most of the store but he went to both bookstores and claimed his books. He chose basic, intermediate and advanced enchanting-spells grimoires, in the end he bought several books, many where about further studies in the Hogwarts curriculum or advance studies. The subjects included Flying and Transportation, Magical Theory, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Creature Studies, Warding, Curse-Breaking, Healing, Animagus Training, Rituals, Medical Potions, Battle Potions/Poisons, Potion Creation, Enchanting, Spell-Crafting, Technomancy, Broomology, Magic Sensory, Magical Home Economics, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Body Magics, Nature Magics, Battle Magic, Wandless Magic, Soundless Magic, Weapon Magics, Familiar Companion Magic, and Illusion Magic.

Harry had decided to buy these books in case he found another wizard where he was going. He also had several hundred family grimoires. He had his house elves buy the following:

\- 300 pair of protective gloves, dragon hide

-5000 strips of Dragon Hide with a symbol looking like a snake wrapped around a lily held by a lion

\- 20 cauldrons, pewter, standard size 2

\- 20 telescopes

\- 20 sets brass scales

\- cauldron blueprint to be used by smiths

\- telescope blueprint to be used by smiths

\- brass scale set blueprint to be used by smiths

Harry went to each of his residences and cataloged his books with the help of his house elves. If a book was decidedly useful he would pack them. After he packed the ones he wanted he would copy the medical texts and send the original to the goblin healers. After a while he was sure that there was too many medical texts in existence.

Once at the Flamel house Harry decided to give the expensive clothes and jewelry that wasn't enchanted to his school friends and their families. He did the same with each of the other buildings that had clothes that was expensive. The clothes were mailed anonymously.

He gathered Kneazles from his partnership with magical menagerie until he had one hundred breeding pairs. The pet store bought the rest of his ownership of itself and he was glad he had no alliance with the shop. He moved on to sell his partial ownership of Twilfitt and Tatting's, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had everything that he would need from Flourish and Blotts so he sold his ownership of that store too.

When he visited Nottback and Turning, the house elf shop in Knockturn Alley, he decided to take every house elf in the business that he could. Surprisingly he found that the owner had recently died and willed the store to the other owner so he was able to claim two hundred and seventy more house elves and he gave twenty to be shared between his friends families. He introduced them to the thought of a hobby and told them that a hobby was a requirement but had to be something that they enjoyed and would be nice if it could make a profit or help the other elves. He now had a total of eight hundred house elves, twenty-five who were seamstress elves.

He also found that he had complete ownership of Secrets of the Dead, a grey bookstore in Knockturn Alley. He took one of every book before deciding to write an apology letter to Malfoy and give him the bookstore in repentance of their youth. He sent the goblins to inform him of his gift and left the bookstore.

After that he realized that he needed to leave no matter what as soon as possible. Seeing that his stuff had not been completely packed he asked his house elves to help him pack everything into the castle and they eagerly obeyed knowing what it meant. Harry sent the seamstress elves to get different materials. He himself went to the Muggle ream and bought sowing packets, they had detailed explanations for clothes so he bought several of them from Hobby Lobby, The Sewing Shack, and Needle &amp; Thread. There was a few at Walmart too that he bought. He also took the time to buy several materials that were fancy in case the seamstress might like them as well as other types of clothes he didn't often see in Diagon Alley.


	3. Major Notice

Hello fans! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've lost my data for the majority of my stories though I will recover them soon. For now I will explain what I've been doing and what Story(y/ies) I plan to continue. For about a week or two I have been trying to rebuild my stories' data profiles and such that I can get from the internet like a list of Naruto Jutsu, HP Spells, Bleach Kido and such. Right now i have noticed that I need to give an update or start Updating from my Profile Page... (Why didn't I think of that sooner?) Anyway, I was looking at one story because I haven't lost interest in it and I had only stopped due to the Aweful Reviews it had recieved before I decided to base the outcome(Continue or Discontinue) on how many people likes the story compared to others and what not. However, This means I will infact continue the story Aunt Sakura. For those of you who give bad reviews I will just ignore you since I now know it is one that has many more who love it then those who hate it.

I will consider continuing other stories but I want a Excellent and Detailed 4+ paragraph arguement(I think that is what a professor calls it) from at least five people to even consider any particular story. However, I will mostly base if it continues upon how many people want it, how strong their arguements are, and how many sentences per paragraph it has. Each paragraph must have 4-8 or more sentences and must not repeat an exact statement unless they are using it for a reference for reasons. Each person may only give one arguement per story and the story must have this notice in it. If their arguement doesn't fit into one review they may send me a Private Message tittled with the story name and 'Essay Part #-#' to qualify as a arguement.

I love you guys, I haven't given up just yet!


End file.
